Mine
by xXlightxDarknessXx
Summary: I won't tell you much, er yes she gets kidnaped but its not a love relationship with the vampire its hate, he's voilent, she's fed up and also cleverly mischievous, wonder what she'll do, maybe a pinch of love in the story I don't really know yet do..r


Mine.

The wind whipped my face and hands as I ran through the dark. I splashed through puddles and winced as the heavy rain battered down on me, holding myself tightly as if it could break me apart. I yelped when I tripped over the unseen curb and landed on the concrete. My hands broke the fall but I also managed to scrape the skin off my palms.

Tears stung at my eyes and I helplessly let them fall, unable to distinguish them through my already weak and sodden form. I cursed my hair as it joined the wind to attack my already red face. I scrambled to my feet slowly, careful to not fall over. I heard slurred voices carried over to me through the light mist. I was shaking from the cold and slowly going numb; this was definitely not my day. I heard cars on the main road meaning I was almost there.

I was starting to panic, later than any normal person would but panic I did... slightly.

Suddenly the wind dimmed a little unnaturally fast and disappeared. I sighed, frustrated, knowing all too well that this was a bad omen. I jumped out of my skin when I heard tyres screeching across the road coming directly at me. I turned to see, only to have to shield my eyes with my arms from the blinding headlights of the slick, black sports car that had conveniently halted right in front of me. I couldn't help but grin, impressed. I always managed to do something stupid, I should be running and screaming for help right now, but no, I gawk at cars in the middle of the night on my own when there's a complete stranger in it.

The passenger door opened but I couldn't see anything inside because it was too dark. I sighed and broke into a sudden but sure sprint down the road, through the park gates, off the path, across the grass and behind a large, thick tree. Whoever that was they won't be able to track me down. I was panting heavily, exhausted from all the running, aching from the effort, freezing from the cold, bleeding from the fall and still soaking from the damn rain.

Why do I still feel cold? If I've been out in the cold so long shouldn't my body have adapted and gotten used to the temperature? Or is it just colder here? I mean, if I have gotten used to the cold then I would feel normal but if it got any colder I would be able to notice a difference, right? SO does that mean it's colder? Or if it was colder would I go numb? It's like pain. See, the wounds on my hands are pretty painful right now but if I rub my palms together it would be twice as bad, and when I stop I'll only be left with the pain I had before, so it wouldn't be as bad and I can live with that, easy. It works wonders when you have pins and needles, trust me. But if you do nothing it'll ache till you eventually get used to it, no relief, and just continual irritation.

Another thing occurred to me in the middle of my rant; if that person did find me would I be able to get away if I'm so beat? I mean I'm so tired! I'll just have to sit here quietly and pray that I'm left alone.

I closed my eyes as I tried to listen through the rain but it just got heavier. My eyebrows pulled together as I concentrated harder, unable to shake off the feeling that I would be found even after running so far.

After a while I began to lose feeling in my hands and feet. That person should definitely have gone by now. I tried to stand, only to stumble and fall. I expected the ground to be hard and cold but it wasn't; it was soft and warm, welcoming. Is this in my head? I blinked a few times, no, I'm still conscious. Then what happened to the floor? I looked down to see a leg on my left, and another on my right. They're not mine, are they? They're too long to be mine. Maybe I've sprouted extra limbs and fell over because I don't know how to use them yet. That seems logical. Has my bum inflated into a giant cushion then? I don't think so. But then what happened?

I heard someone laugh and stopped breathing. The sound was right next to my ear. The thing under me shook slightly as I heard another chuckle.

"Someone's not very co-ordinated it seems." Bells started ringing in my head; first they were wedding bells this guys voice was gorgeous, but they quickly turned into a funeral march, he is so dead!

"I'll show you co-ordinated," I muttered under my breath as I turned, aiming a left hook at his face.

He didn't try and stop me as I swung violently at him. Where had he come from anyway? I didn't hear anyone approaching. When did he even get here? Why is he after me? And how dare he insult me! He's not the King of the world.

Imagine if there was a King of the world. That would be crazy because he could stop wars and make countries share their food with each other and so they don't die, but where would he live? He can't live in one country because then the others would get jealous and he can't move around all the time because he's old and weak. What if he had a flying saucer and just zoomed around in the air? That would be awesome! But I would demand a flying saucer too. I wonder what he likes to eat. Cookies? No, too hard. I know; marshmallows! They're soft... and nice.

He grabbed my hand and gently placed it down on my lap. He growled at me and I didn't move, slightly freaked out. He grabbed my hand again and brought it up to his face, he closed his eyes and sniffed, pressing his cheek to my palm and rubbing slightly. I just watched. I'm not an idiot; I just physically am unable to move my some invisible force. I don't understand; what's he doing? He had jet black hair with navy blue streaks in, I stared for a moment... it was shiny. But then he did something I was definitely not expecting. My lips parted a little in a silent scream as he suddenly bit my wrist. It hurt so much! I could feel the fibres of my skin splitting as I saw a large gash opening down my arm. It was his entire fault. He was biting me like an animal; he had jerked his head to the right causing the tear in my arm! Tears poured down my face. He growled harshly and I felt the vibration run down my arm. I couldn't move or show any other sign to express my pain. And I still had no voice.

What the hell was he doing? He was acting like a vampire! But they don't exist. He's a cannibal. Oh no; he's going to eat me! I don't want to die! I sound like a whiny child but this can be classified as a time for whining in my book.

I was losing a lot of blood and everything seemed really blurry. I'm going to faint aren't I? Ugh, as long as I don't have to feel this pain much longer I'll be fine. It was killing me, slowly and painfully. This is torture. I groaned a little and closed my eyes. Smiling slightly at how cliché this must be. I would scoff and through a paper ball if this was a story but I guess this is one, it's mine, and it's not my fault this guy's a psychopath, he's messing up my life story! Stupid chipmunk! Woah, random... anyway... the least he could've done was given me laughing gas.

He stopped suddenly and looked up at me. He licked my arm and sighed in contentment. Freak. The blood was still escaping from the wound and I could see dark patches everywhere. Yes, it's almost over! The story of my life is in three parts: 1) born, parents die 2) in an orphanage 3) interesting death by loss of blood in a park on a winter's night by a cannibal. Wonder which one was your favourite. Remember me! I love you strangers!

"Oh no, you're not going to get away that easily... Alex." Correction: interesting death by loss of blood in a park on a winter's night by a cannibal who is a stalker. I winced when he laughed and screwed my eyes shut tight. Please, please, don't let this be real! But how can I doubt the pain?

Everything was red. What the hell? I opened my eyes slowly and shut them again. Stupid light. I grumbled sleepily and rolled over onto something harder. It was a dream?! Oh, I must be dead. Huh? Pretty soon I felt something poke my face. Strange... it did it again on my forehead, my nose, my mouth, my chin, my cheek and back up to my forehead again. I kept still, it was oddly relaxing. The poking continued on the same cycle repeatedly, alternating between cheeks. I giggled a little whenever it got on my cheek, it felt funny! I rolled further towards it. Heaven is fun!

"If you open your eyes I'm not sure you'll still think of this as heaven, Alex. Though, you might be able to go their soon... if you wish it." I know that voice. I opened one eye to make sure. Yeah, it was him.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be this fond of me after what I did to you the other day." It was then that I realised I was lying on top of him. He stroked my hair gently. I mentally slapped myself before slowly rolling away. I fell on the floor, stopped for a moment and continued rolling till I found the wall.

"You're a strange kid." I peeked at him from under my arm and saw him staring at me like I was some sort of impossible puzzle that was too difficult for him to decipher. I smiled slightly; he was (admittedly) cute. But that's all I'm saying! I would never date a cannibal. Not really my kind of guy if you know what I mean. Besides, he's probably about 20 now that I get proper look at him.

'Er... I'm guessing I'm not really dead yet... nice. If you're going to eat me, what do you do with the organs? Wait, do you eat lungs? Do you cut trees in the rainforests too? They're the lungs of our lovely Earth! Oh my gosh your killing our planet! Evil chipmunk!' What is it with me and that word, seriously? I wanted to yell this at him but I didn't know him and usually when you talk like that to strangers they think you're crazy so I won't say that out loud.

"I'm not going to eat you, well not kill you at least. Maybe drink a little every now and then but certainly not kill you. No, I have a better idea." He smirked and I gawked. Luckily I'm not stupid enough to forget how to breathe, no. But I did forget to... blink. *cough* Well these things happen!

He smiled before getting up off of the bed and walking out of the room. Gosh, I have to get out of here. He is seriously not in his right mind. Drink from me? What the hell does that mean? Oh I know, he thinks he's a vampire. Freak! I stood up slowly and walked over to the window; nothing but grass, fields and a blue sky. No roads, no people, nothing. I sighed and went to the door, noting that I am in love with this room. Red walls, black satin bedding, white carpet, black curtains and the door and the ... er other stuff made out of wood was also black. Cool. Finally I realised that my arm had been bandaged up. Yay for me, I guess.

Suddenly I felt something wrap tightly around my neck. I struggled and tried to escape it but I was too weak. I coughed and fought to breathe properly. It stopped suddenly and I stumbled forward and turned to see that man there again. He had a creepy smirk on his face, like he was extremely hungry. I moved back but he grabbed my arms and threw me on the bed. I yelped and tried to get off but he was hovering over me the next second and laughing. I stopped moving, again something was stopping me; what the hell is it?! This is ridiculous!

"Sssshhhhh Alex, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Well not as much as anyone else would. I only put a collar on you so that no one tries to eat you. Because you belong to me, you are a very rare delicacy should I say. Tasty." He grinned at me and left. I was breathing heavily out of fear and realised that I could move. I curled up into a ball and cried a little. I didn't understand anything. I was scared and lonely with a monster.

Author's Note:

Ok... it won't be perverted.... yet.... he won't do anything like THAT to her.... yet.... pervertedness will be in the girl's character, it's always the shy ones, tsk, tsk, tsk. There will be violence! I'll make it gory! Yay!

I bet you poked your cheek! Don't lie! It's pretty weird if you keep at it for a bit. Woo! Please tell me what you think. A 13-year-old child can only keep at something when she has a certain amount of motivation. Thanks! In case you've noticed I'm not exactly sane, but you know... OMD! That thing with the chipmunks is really weird because my friend asked me what would be a really random name for a band and I just happened to blurt out... wait for it... CHIPMUNK THREESOME!!! I think I freaked out the teacher.... Woo! Anyway, I send thee smiles! Remember: smiles + review = motivation = more randomness! I.e. story!


End file.
